On My Own
by Lovely Little Lina
Summary: LEMON sorta Elphaba goes out for a stroll to clear her head and runs into someone she actually hoped would find her. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Elphaba woke up from yet another dream about him. Sweat trickled down her forehead and mixed with tears also trickling down her green face. She threw the covers of her small bed off her and immediately felt a rush of cold air hit her. Checking a clock she found it was exactly midnight the exact time she awoke from all her dreams. They could be nightmares as well, but she did not care to debate it.

"I need air." She said to herself and the empty room around her. Then she quickly moved around the room grabbing misplaced items and placing them in their rightful place. After throwing on her black dress she grabbed her cloak and threw it over her shoulder. Seeing how dark it was outside in the Emerald City streets she saw no need for a scarf to cover her. With one last look at the room she turned on her heel and disappeared into the darkened streets.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The prince of the Vinkus smiled to the night air now wiping around his face. He was happy to get at least a moments piece without a squeal or shriek from his fiancée. In the cool night air he lounged with his feet up on the railing and the chair he sat on leaned back against the other railing on the mansions balcony. Lately he had given up sleeping. He dreamt of her again and again. He was becoming obsessed.

Her singing would first hit him and then her and he would run to her and catch her just before she ran. Then he would lean closer and she would disappear. As if shadow he would not be able to find her again. Then he would wake up and have to act like nothing happened and nothing was bothering him. When in truth it was bothering. He never wanted to marry Glinda, just have one date and if that had worked out like he had planned he might be with Elphaba now.

He fell hard back to reality with a jolt as heard perky laughter come from somewhere in the room behind him. "Why did I have to pick blonde." He muttered, bitterly as the doors opened and his very pink fiancé appeared.

"Darling I'm going out with some friends to celebrate the engagement, would you care to-"

"No." He had known the answer already and had answered with a very bitter tone that seemed to instantly quiet her. "I mean I'm very tired from today, you know my work is never over." She nodded as a smile reappeared on her face and disappeared back through the balcony doors.

That had been about an hour ago and the prince had not moved. He knew that if she came home she would probably go to her room and pass out instantly. He liked the idea that she did not want to share a room until they were married. It was like a stay of execution. He rested his head back and kept his eyes open watching the stars.

Then he heard it. The sound that had plagued his dreams with thoughts of her and memories he would never have. His chair fell down with a soft bump and he stood. Looking frantically over the side of the balcony. It was a song. The sweetest voice he had ever heard was singing.

"Elphaba."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The darkness soon made her one of their own shadows. Through alleyways, cross streets, and across blocks she moved in shadow until she was no longer in her own neighborhood, but in one filled of wealthy, world leaders who could afford two homes and one in the Emerald City. Elphaba wasn't paying attention to where she was walking, but almost reliving her dream from the night before in her head.

In her dream, she would be walking normally in the shadows and then light would come from ahead and in the light a figure would appear. She would not be able to recognize it at first, but then it would turn out to be a man. A man she knew well from previous dreams. Fiyero. He ran to her and immediately wrapped her in his arms. She would reply to this with a shocked expression until he would talk to her. Every dream had masked the words so they would not be audible to her. Then he leaned in as if to kiss and she closed her eyes. Before anything could happen darkness swirled around them and then there was a flash of pink in her eyes before she could wake up.

Now she was, as always, alone. Being alone most of her life she was accustomed to it by now, yet something within her still wanted to have at least someone to talk to that could answer back. Sadly though she could never have this, not now. The Wizard had the entire Gale Force out searching Oz for her. By doing this he left such a low amount of force in the city to look, so she stayed here.

The street now in front of her ended with a grand mansion with a beautiful balcony overlooking the street she walked on. Windows were darkened on either side of her. Everyone in the city slept except of course for the Wicked Witch. Thoughts of Fiyero began to swim in her head again and she stopped abruptly. "No stop it. It's just the land of what might have been. That's the only place where you'll have him with you." She assured herself and shook her head to clear it. The thoughts wouldn't leave and images of her dreams kept getting clearer and clearer. Tears formed in her eyes as the vision disappeared. In her sorrow she fell to the ground, hitting the hard pavement with no noise. Slowly and softly to calm herself and to make it clear to her mind, she began to sing.

_On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone, I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me_

In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me for ever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone, the river's just a river  
Without him the world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers

I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life I've only been pretending  
Without me his world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known!

_I love him_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_But only on my own.  
_

She had not noticed her volume had increased dramatically and multiple people had been watching her from their windows and even a shadow seemed to appear in the balcony before her. Lights that had come on during the song now went out and left her alone in darkness. However one light, the one from the balcony ahead, remained on and the figure was gone.

Suddenly the street around her was flooded with light from ahead of her. On instinct she turned to run away from whomever it was who came looking for her. Just as she turned a hand gripped her wrist and halted her motion. Ready to hit or do whatever needed to get away she turned to face him.

The face startled her and made her brown eyes go wide. He looked just like every dream she had about him and was just the same now. His blue eyes looked extremely warm, the first warm pair of eyes she had seen since, well probably ever. His dirty blonde hair fell just across his face giving him the look of just flying on her broom. Just as she was sizing him up he was doing the same. Then she saw his Gale Force uniform and immediately backed away again.

"Fiyero?" His eyes followed hers down to his uniform and he pulled her closer to see her better. Now he could see her face clearly.

"I joined them to find you." Her eyes widened and his followed quickly behind as his arm wrapped around her waist drawing her attention to it. "Not to hurt you. So, that I could reach you first before they could hurt you." Tears began to form in her eyes as he said this. _He was willing to put his life on the line for me?_

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she buried her head into his shoulder. He seemed to be stunned for seconds and then his arms held her close to him protectively. His hand moved up from her waist and entangled itself in her hair. Her head came back up and she looked curiously at him with wide wondering eyes.

"Why?" She finally asked him hoping he would say what she was hoping for.

"I love you Elphaba." This time the tears escaped her eyes began to trickle down the side of her face. His hand rose automatically and wiped away the tear from her cheek. His hand stayed where it was and rested against her soft cheek. He lifted her head up and pressed his lips against hers.

At first her eyes went wide with surprise, but gradually they relaxed and closed as she eagerly responded to his kiss. His tongue begged her for entrance to her mouth and she hesitated at his eagerness before opening her mouth for him. His tongue slid inside gently and began massaging the inside of her mouth. She heard herself emit a sound somewhere between a moan and a squeal. Becoming brave enough she slid her own timid tongue inside his mouth to explore carefully.

She felt his hand slide further down her back and reach her tailbone. Her eyes widened again and he pulled away grinning. "Elphie you're freezing, come inside." He gripped her hand tightly as if expecting her to try to turn down the offer. To the contrary she followed right by his side inside the mansion in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. No I do not. **

**

* * *

**He led her up a spiraling staircase quickly. She followed not knowing exactly where he was going and not really caring. She was with him and even if it were just for one night she would savor every moment with him. 

He seemed to almost be pulling her with him up to where his bedroom was. Knowing that Glinda would never enter if he pretended to be asleep. So, that was his master plan. Now it seemed the best he had. Besides Elphaba had been freezing out in the dark streets. He couldn't just leave her to freeze.

He finally reached a door at the end of the hallway they had landed on after climbing what seemed like too many stairs. He opened it and let her enter before him. After he entered he quickly shut the door and locked it. The witch before him now didn't seem wicked at all. In fact she looked a bit scared and nervous as dug her boot into his soft rug as if digging hard. Coming behind her he grabbed her hand and led her to his bed and sat her down.

He then proceeded to kick off his own boots and remove his shirt. With it off he revealed his six pack abs she had anticipated he would have. Even though she had been bracing herself for this it still left her stunned. The green girl also removed her boots and then ripped back the covers of his bed. He stopped his movements and watched as she dove under the covers pulling them over her head. She heard the prince laugh and smiled to herself as she continued to remove her articles of clothing and randomly through them out from under the comforter.

Fiyero had stopped laughing as clothing began to hit him. He looked them over one by one and each time his smile grew. _A skirt, blouse, underwear and..._

Her last article of clothing hit him directly in the face and now he knew she was completely naked underneath his blankets. It made him wish he didn't own blankets. He couldn't keep this up for much longer. He jumped onto the bed as soon as her head appeared on top of his pillow. She gripped the covers tightly in her green fists and smiled at him. "May I?" He asked politely motioning towards the covers. She waved her hand in a motion indicating him to go ahead.

So, he did. Just as she had done minutes before he dove under the covers and immediately gripped her hearing her squeal in surprise at his touch. His fingers wandered where he had only dreamed of running them before now. He laid a line of kisses up from her stomach all the way to her neck. She allowed him to do so without anything said. As he reached her neck he surveyed her face concernedly before kissing her fiercely just as before.

She responded eagerly to his action by wrapping her arms around his neck instantly. She kissed the top of his head after breaking the kiss and allowing him once more to explore. The green of her skin was reflecting of the white sheets and making his face shine the same color as well as she looked at him down by her stomach. He looked up with a questioning look and she just laughed infecting him too with laughter as he rose up from her stomach to plant a fervent kiss on her lips. She replied eagerly to his kiss moving her hands to tangle in his hair as his hand was attempting to do with her own raven colored hair. His hands moved eagerly over all of her. The one that had tangled in her hair now released itself and ran down her side until it reached her hip. His opposite hand already had hold of her breast causing her to shudder slightly underneath him. He thought he could have stayed with her all the time. Why did he not see he loved her in Shiz? He was blinded. Or quite possibly just too popular to realize the reality. Now it clicked. Perfect people couldn't tolerate being with perfect people because it's basically a reflection of how annoying they are. He understood now that his brain was working. It only seemed to be working when he was around the green witch.

"I'm home!" Both of their heads shot up at the extremely cheerful sound of Glinda's voice. Elphaba pushed him off suddenly and pulled the covers over herself as if to hide. As he hit the floor he a loud thump rang out and now he knew that Glinda would know he was awake.

"Fiyero! Are you awake?" The voice was now from right outside his door and he glanced back at the bed, which now looked like a pillow was shoved under his covers.

"Damn it." He whispered ruffling his hair more and unlocking the door. He drew in a deep breath before opening it and being engulfed in the color pink. She had pulled him into a very tight hug and he returned it with less enthusiasm. He then faked a yawn. "Glinda I'm rather tired do you mind maybe allowing me to get back to sleep?" She smiled at him and nodded in understanding before kissing him lightly and almost skipping down to her room.

Elphaba's head appeared from underneath the comforters again and smiled at him. "You're not really planning on sleeping are you, Yero?" With a grin he jumped back under the comforters with her and kissed her fiercely.

"No. Actually I'm not."


End file.
